Mitsuzane Kureshima
http://is2.4chan.org/m/1485501774113.jpg |numberofepisodes = 46 (Gaim) 7 (movies) 2 (Special) |cast = Mahiro Takasugi |label = Armored Rider Ryugen New Generation Rider Zangetsu Shin Armored Rider Ryugen Yomi |label2 = Kamen Rider Ryugen Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin Kamen Rider Ryugen Yomi |complex2 = |-|1 = Armored Rider Ryugen |-|2 = New Generation Rider Zangetsu Shin |-|3 = Armored Rider Ryugen Yomi}} , referred to as by his friends, is a member of the Kureshima Family and is the younger brother of Takatora Kureshima. Mitsuzane, initially a member of Team Gaim and a close friend of Kouta Kazuraba becomes to protect his team and his friends during the Inves Games. Hidden from his friends is his Kureshima background where he was forced to live in an environment with a heavy burden from his brother, who wants him to exceed in life, likewise the same from his father, Amagi Kureshima. Mitsuzane eventually joins his brother's goal of trying to save humanity from the Helheim Invasion through Project Ark, but when his brother allies himself with Kouta, he becomes a victim of a coup d'état causing Mitsuzane to blame Kouta for his brother's "death" and causing his crush, Mai Takatsukasa to lash out at him. Through Kouta and Mai's "death", Mitsuzane is unable to see his other friends eye to eye and views himself as someone who is incapable of their friendship. For a short time, Mitsuzane takes up the mantle of until it is destroyed by Ryoma Sengoku and also became the lethal . In the seven months after Helheim's eradication, Mitsuzane is the last person with a Sengoku Driver and strives to become a hero in Kouta's stead now that he and Mai are gone. Character History As a young child, Mitsuzane was raised by his older brother, Takatora Kureshima. His parents were typically overseas, causing him to never have any bond with his parents. Growing up, Takatora tried his best to have Mitsuzane go down a path of education and success in hopes that Mitsuzane will not learn of the Helheim conspiracy. He and his brother met Touka Akatsuki, who his father brought from the orphanage as their maid and befriend with her. Mitsuzane in his teenage years was a member of Team Gaim becoming Armored Rider Ryugen to protect his team alongside Armored Rider Gaim in the Inves Games. Quickly, they rise to the top of the rankings and Mitsuzane learns firsthand of a conspiracy going with the White Armored Rider, the "forest", and the Inves. He learns that the White Armored Rider is in fact Takatora. When Inves starts to attack humans in broad daylight, Mitsuzane quickly realizes that Yggdrasill has made the Beat Rider Teams scapegoats in the Helheim conspiracy and chooses to discard his Sengoku Driver. However, he is forced to pick it up once more to save Kouta and Kaito when they are captured by Yggdrasill and accidentally shows on the camera feed to his brother that he is an Armored Rider as well. Takatora confronts Mitsuzane and reveals to him the truth of Helheim, causing Mitsuzane to prioritize his friends happiness by leaving them in the shadow. This ultimately causes him to betray his friends numerous times and results into his crush, Mai to lash out at him for attempting to blame Kouta for an Inves attack (planned by Mitsuzane on his own friends to prevent confidential information from being leaked). Before his full downfall, and after he clear the Beat Riders' names, Mitsuzane and Takatora meet a grown up Touka again, and soon learned that their father Amagi has passed away, much to Kureshima brothers' mourn to their father's death. On the next two days when finally goes home, he spots the Helheim plants are everywhere around their home, and being ambushed by an Armored Rider assassin who can produce Helheim's power, such as opening the Crack. Until he is saved by Takatora, in a same time the Armored Rider stole Takatora's Melon Energy Lockseed before he could transform, leading Takatora to follow the Rider alone, and being told to stay in the home safe, and clean the plants out of their house. Mitsuzane takes the mantle of New Generation Rider Zangetsu Shin when his brother is forcefully stripped of his rank and thrown into Helheim by his peers when the latter decides to ally himself with Kouta. Mitsuzane blames Kouta for all of the "miserable" things that have been happening to him and decides to use Zangetsu Shin as a way to destroy the bond between Takatora and Kouta. Though this fails, Mitsuzane allies himself with the Over Lords once Project Ark fails and becomes more sadistic as everyone continues to protect Kouta. When his brother turns out to be alive, Takatora and Mitsuzane clash with the former being defeated and thrown into the water with his Sengoku Driver being permanently destroyed. After this battle, Mitsuzane suffers from hallucinations of his brother taunting him as Mitsuzane believes that he's nothing more than his brother's shadow. He later learns after the death of the last Over Lord, Rosyuo, that Mai is now the bearer of the Forbidden Fruit and rushes to her side with Ryoma Sengoku. He is tricked by Ryoma on a suicide mission to kill Kouta and returns victorious, but realizes that Ryoma dissected Mai alive to steal the Forbidden Fruit and breaks down with the revelation that Kouta and Mai are both "dead". In the aftermath, Takatora returns alive, helping his brother cope. Mitsuzane, after the Helheim Invasion, strives to be a hero in Kouta's stead as the last Sengoku Driver user in Zawame City. Kouta temporarily returns helping Mitsuzane defeat Kougane, but shortly leaves afterwards. The Golden Fruit Cup Event Set sometime after Ryoma Sengoku presents to Kouta a way to enter the Yggdrasill Tower through a back entrance, Mitsuzane's tragic memory of defeating Takatora is kept after the world is transitioned into the Soccer World, prompting him to realize that the current world he's in is fake, even though its really peaceful having no Inves invasion. He did remember that his brother has never been married. He acts alone for most of the film, such as after witnessing Takatora becomes insane and Sid's demise, investigating the disappearance of Ryoma Sengoku, and most luckily, noticed and kills the small hopper that causes all Riders to go insane like his brother and Sid had. Once he watches the last record, he goes to Lapis and confronts him. At the same time, all the Riders are eliminated which leaves Mitsuzane as the last surviving Rider. He suspects Lapis as a threat until Sagara reveals the true mastermind behind the recent event, and what will happen to Kouta. When Kouta is brainwashed by Kougane, Mitsuzane steps up to snap him out of it, with the help of Lapis. Later, surviving Riders Marika and Baron help get Mai away from their brainwashed friend and Kougane. The Riders gather to stop Kougane once and for all. However, Kougane survives his encounter and returns to the real world seven months later. Movie War: Full Throttle Set sometime after the events of the finale episode, Mitsuzane has finally reconciled with his brother Takatora and redeemed from his past sins. However, when Megahex's invasion and Ryoma's return threatens the peace, Mitsuzane becomes Ryugen once again, fighting alongside his brother to protect Zawame. In the final portion of Movie War, Mitsuzane later teams up with Gaim, the returning Baron, Zangetsu Shin and Drive to fight Megahex ZZZ and the mecha Roimudes and Inves. Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Knuckle Mitsuzane is revealed by Peko to have graduated from his school and helps Takatora with his work somewhere abroad. He appears to fight two of Neo Baron's Kurokage Troopers as Ryugen to save Zack before giving him a new Sengoku Driver along with the Kurumi and Marron Energy Lockseeds as he still remembers that the original Team Baron still possess Kaito's Genesis Driver. He tells Zack that Neo Baron has stolen precious data about Lockseeds and Sengoku Drivers which are now being produced again by Yggdrasill and Mitsuzane is on the chase for getting them back. When giving Marron Energy Lockseed, he tells Zack that it can be activated with the core from the Genesis Driver which Zack remembers that it is busted. Chou Super Hero Taisen An iteration of Kamen Rider Ryugen fought in the Game World's Chou Super Hero Taisen tournament as part of Kamen Rider Genm's Team Genm, competing for the title of Kamen Sentai Gorider with Ryugen serving as candidate for Midorider. Though Team Genm made it to the final round, they were bested by Emu Hojo's Team Ex-Aid, with Ryugen being defeated by Kamen Rider Zolda. Personality .]] Initially a member of Team Gaim, Kouta views Mitsuzane as a younger brother. Mitsuzane is the son of the director of the Yggdrasill Corporation and attended an elite high school, a side of himself that he keeps hidden. Living under his brother's shadow, he wants to live freely and break free from the path established for him, as such he sees Team Gaim as family due to him being able to be himself while there once. Because of this, he falls in love with Mai Takatsukasa, the co-leader of Team Gaim. During the Beat Riders Saga, Mitsuzane eagerly follows Kouta into dangers and shapes his own beliefs around Kouta's to always wanting to help others if possible. By doing so, after discovering Yggdrasill's goals and the only logical option to save humanity, he focuses less time with his friends to a more calculated person to ensure that his best friend Kouta doesn't interfere with humanity's overall safety. In addition to this, Mitsuzane hid from Kouta the truth about Yuya because he couldn't bear to see his friend crushed and expose his identity as the younger brother of the White Armored Rider. During the Yggdrasill Saga to the Forbidden Fruit Saga, Mitsuzane transitions from the safety of humanity to focus on eliminating Kouta for involving Mai into getting in harm's way. As a logical thinker, Mitsuzane uses his status as a Kureshima to his advantage to coerce and manipulate others to achieve his own ends. This ultimately plays the downfall of many, including his loved one: Mai Takatsukasa and temporarily Kouta as Mitsuzane stabs him. As he adopts this more crude and sinister outlook on life when faced with the end of humanity, Mitsuzane appears in a suit for the remainder of the Helheim Invasion, and swears to eliminate those who also interfere with his desires, such as Kaito Kumon. After seemingly murdering Kouta, and having Mai fall into the wrong hands twice with Rosyou fusing the Golden Fruit on her and Ryoma apparently killing her to extract the Golden Fruit, all he accomplished was meaningless for siding with the villains. Additionally, what Mitsuzane hadn't realized was that he was turning into a ruthless, uncaring person willing to sacrifice everything for his own gain, just like his late-father Amagi was, which is something that Takatora cannot prevented Mitsuzane from ending up like their father. Nearly a year after the end of the Helheim invasion, Mitsuzane attempts to atone for his sins as the last Armored Rider in Zawame City and vows to protect it from enemies in Kouta's stead. In a final confrontation against Kougane, Mitsuzane stands alone against Kougane's attack on the city. In Movie War Full Throttle, Mitsuzane is still struggling with his past behavior as he worries about being unable to save Mai during his infiltration into Megahex's cocoon. Mitsuzane is shaken when Takatora asks him shoot Megahex alongside Takatora, but decides to trust in his brother's plan. Arms Like with the other Armored Riders and New Generation Riders, Kamen Rider Ryugen/Ryugen Yomi/Zangetsu Shin's forms are called . His personal Lockseeds are styled either dividing into three parts or ending with a fighting grunt ("Ha-Ha-Ha" or "Sei-ya Ha"). As Ryugen, all of Mitsuzane's Chinese Soldier-themed Arms' helmets share the suffix as their title, while his visors are called "}}. As Armored Rider Ryugen/Ryugen Yomi, Mitsuzane's Sengoku Driver plays Chinese erhu & gong music and announces before every transformation. By pressing the Sengoku Driver's Cutting Blade down on the Lockseed after transforming from one to three times, he can activate one of three finishing moves based on his current Arms form: , , or . As New Generation Rider Zangetsu Shin, Mitsuzane's Genesis Driver announces before every transformation. By pushing the Genesis Driver's Seaboll Compressor into the Energy Lockseed after transforming from one to two times, he can activate one of two finishing moves based on his current Arms form: or . In addition to the Genesis Driver's finishing moves, Zangetsu Shin can perform a finishing attack by inserting an Energy Lockseed into the Energy Drive Bay of his Sonic Arrow. All of Mitsuzane's main forms and their armaments utilize Kanji instead of Hiragana or Katakana. is Ryugen's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Ryugen's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. The Ride Wear that Ryugen's Sengoku Driver has is easily identifiable through its faceplate. The Rider Indicator only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Senyo Joint. RyugenFacePlate HD.png|Rider Indicator - Standard= Kamen Rider Ryugen's standard Arms' ending theme is entitled "Point Of No Return". *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 105 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.7 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 28 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.9 sec. is Ryugen's default grape-based armored Chinese Soldier form. Accessed through the Budou Lockseed, this form bears the helmet. This form debuts in episode 4. While assuming Budou Arms, Ryugen dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Budou Ryuhou. If Ryugen activates his Sengoku Driver's Sparking function, he can temporarily convert the Budou Armor Part into its fruit form and spin it to use as a shield for bouncing off enemy attacks. In this form, Ryugen's statistics are the same as Gaim's Orange Arms, making Ryugen, in theory, a good substitution for Gaim. However, the downside of this form is that, as a gunslinger, it lacks close combat abilities. This Arms has two finishing attacks. *Sengoku Driver finisher: ** : Ryugen activates the Squash function on his Sengoku Driver and jumps into the air while purple energy surrounds his right foot that releases grape-shaped energy as he strikes the target with a powerful kick. ** : This finisher has two variations depending on which function Ryugen activates from his Sengoku Driver. ***'Squash:' Ryugen pulls the hammer once, making violet-hued energy shaped after grapes expel from the sides of the Budou Ryuhou, with golden Asian lung energy coils circling the barrel. The energy balls then move to the muzzle of the gun, pooling into one big sphere. Once the charge is complete, seconds before the trigger is pulled, the ball takes the form of an Asian lung's head, and shots are fired at high speeds, with each shot taking the form of a flying Asian lung. ***'Sparking:' Ryugen shoots a more powerful version of the original Dragon Shot, though changed somewhat, as the Asian lung takes form and races over to the target. Appearances: Gaim Episodes 4-9, Sengoku Movie Battle, Gaim 10, 11, 15-17, 20-22, ToQger Vs. Gaim, Kamen Rider Taisen, Gaim 25-27, 29, Golden Fruits Cup!, Gaim 47, Movie War Full Throttle, Gaim Gaiden: Knuckle, Final Stage, Chou Super Hero Taisen - Kiwi= Kiwi Arms *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 100 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.4 t. *'Kicking power': 11.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 28 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.7 sec. is Ryugen's kiwi-based armored Chinese Soldier form. Accessed through the Kiwi Lockseed, this form bears the helmet. This form debuts in episode 10. While assuming Kiwi Arms, Ryugen dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Kiwi Gekirin. In this form, Ryugen's offensive stats have increased enough to almost rival Baron in Banana Arms, making him very dangerous to face against with his Kiwi Gekirin in hand, and unlike other Arm Changes of similar caliber (such as Gaim's Pine Arms and Baron's Mango Arms), Ryugen's jumping height in Kiwi Arms hasn't taken a hit, allowing him to jump as well as he could in Budou Arms, as well as a slightly faster running speed, though this can be easily looked over. This Arms' finisher is the : Ryugen activates the Au Lait function on his Sengoku Driver and charges the Kiwi Gekirin with kiwi-shaped energy before slashing the enemy. Appearances: Sengoku Movie Battle, Gaim Episodes 10, 11, ToQger Vs. Gaim, Kamen Rider Taisen, Golden Fruits Cup!, Movie War Full Throttle }} - Jimber Dragon= Jimber Dragon Arms is Ryugen's grape/pitaya-based armored Japanese Samurai/Chinese Soldier form, which is accessed through the simultaneous use of the Budou Lockseed and Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed via the Genesis Core replacing his Sengoku Driver's Rider Indicator. While assuming Jimber Dragon Arms, Ryugen dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Gaim (novel) and later Super Imaginative Chogokin toyline. - Other= These Arms involve Lockseeds that are normally used by a different Armored Rider. All of these forms are exclusive to Kamen Rider Gaim Hyper Battle DVD: Fresh Orange Arms is Born!, where Mitsuzane tests out different Arms to use in his battle against Kouta and his new Fresh Orange Arms. is Ryugen's honeydew melon-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Melon Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. While assuming Melon Arms, Ryugen dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Melon Defender. Melon Arms is normally used by Kamen Rider Zangetsu, but this is the first of three forms that Mitsuzane tests out in the Hyper Battle DVD. However, he was embarrassed to use it because it is the same form his brother uses. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing, it is locked to a special Ryugen Budou Arms Ganbarizing Card. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Gaim Hyper Battle DVD: Fresh Orange Arms is Born!. - Banana= Banana Arms is Baron's banana-based armored European Knight form. Accessed through the Banana Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. While assuming Banana Arms, Ryugen dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Banaspear. Banana Arms is normally used by Kamen Rider Baron, but this is the second of three forms that Mitsuzane tests out in the Hyper Battle DVD. However, he complained that it is really hard to balance with asymmetrical shoulder pads. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing, it is locked to a special Ryugen Budou Arms Ganbarizing Card. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Gaim Hyper Battle DVD: Fresh Orange Arms is Born!. - Pine= Pine Arms is Ryugen's pineapple-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Pine Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. While assuming Pine Arms, Ryugen dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Pine Iron. Unlike Gaim, whenever Ryugen swings the Pine Iron, he summons a golden energy projection of a Chinese dragon that can attack the enemy. Pine Armor Part consists of the following parts: * is the helmet to protect the head of a Rider. ** is an analysis unit installed on the top of the head that monitors the wearer's biological information. Of the five large blade type sensors, the central sensor reads the heart rate of the wearer, physical and mental damage, etc. and attempts cooperation with the Sengoku Driver so that the combat ability can be maximally drawn out. The remaining four sensors monitor the armor damage covering the upper body of the Pine Arms. ** is the visual line sensor section of a Rider. A myriad of small camera eyes is arranged radially and can be caught far beyond the human visual range. ** is a type of armor that protects the head, installed on the two sides of Pulp Eye. It has a role of receiving damage attacked to the head laterally to reduce damage. ** is the armor with the function of diffusing and absorbing shock by attaching spiked unevenness on the surface, installed on the back of the head. Also, the unevenness of the armor surface also has functions such as destroying the enemy's weapon itself, causing the blade to spill. * is the armor to protect the chest of a Rider. It boasts enough strength to scratch even if it is slashed with a sharp sword. * is the armor to protect a Rider from shoulder to arm. The surface of the armor is covered with large irregularities, and it deflects the enemy's attack and damages the attacking side. Pine Arms is normally used by Kamen Rider Gaim, but this is the third and final form that Mitsuzane tests out in the Hyper Battle DVD. He commented that the form seems to be strong and he will try it. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing, it is locked to a special Ryugen Kiwi Arms Ganbarizing Card. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Gaim Hyper Battle DVD: Fresh Orange Arms is Born!. }} - Rider= The are forms based on past Kamen Riders. With the exception of Double Arms, all of these forms are exclusive to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. However, some of these forms are also used in the norm by other Armored and New Generation Riders. is a Legend Rider Arms based on Kamen Rider Double's CycloneJoker form, which is accessed through the Double Lockseed. While assuming Double Arms, Ryugen dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Trigger Magnum. In this form, Ryugen is able to perform one of two finishing attacks. * : After jumping high up, Ryugen's body splits down the middle as the two halves descend with a drop kick. *Unnamed Rider Shooting: A shooting attack with the Trigger Magnum. He was not, however, shown to activate a function on his Sengoku Driver beforehand for either finisher. The Double Lockseed's phrases for the Sengoku Driver functions are in the toyline. *'Squash:' *'Au Lait:' *'Sparking:' An apparent side effect of the Legend Rider Lockseeds is channeling the represented Rider's personality, with Mitsuzane proclaiming before executing the Maximum Drive, which actually is a misplacement of Double's signature pre-battle catchphrase. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle. - Faiz= Faiz Arms is a Legend Rider Arms based on Kamen Rider Faiz, which is accessed through the Faiz Lockseed. While assuming Faiz Arms, Ryugen dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Faiz Edge. - Fourze= Fourze Arms is a Legend Rider Arms based on Kamen Rider Fourze's Base States, which is accessed through the Fourze Lockseed. While assuming Fourze Arms, Ryugen dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Rocket Module. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing, it is locked to a special Ryugen Kiwi Arms Ganbarizing Card. }} }} - Zangetsu Shin= is Zangetsu Shin's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Zangetsu Shin's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. - Melon Energy= Melon Energy Arms Rider Statistics *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 109 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 14.3 t. *'Kicking power': 18.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.1 sec. is Zangetsu Shin's default Yubari King cantaloupe-based armored Japanese Samurai/Archer form. Accessed through the Melon Energy Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. This form debuts in episode 28. While assuming Melon Energy Arms, Zangetsu Shin dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow. Compared to his fellow New Generation Riders, Mitsuzane as Zangetsu Shin is less formidable than the original Zangetsu Shin. Though the stat increase compared to a Sengoku Driver is more noticeable, Mitsuzane as Zangetsu Shin resorts to using his environment to gain the upper advantage and cannot take on other Energy Lockseed Riders by himself. However, when Mitsuzane throws away all his doubts and becomes focused, Mitsuzane is regarded to be even stronger than Takatora, defeating Gaim Kachidoki Arms singlehandedly and later forcing both Gaim Kiwami Arms and Baron Lemon Energy Arms to retreat. This Arms has two finishing attacks. *Genesis Driver finisher: **Unnamed Rider Slash: Zangetsu Shin activates the Squash function on his Genesis Driver and fuels all the energy from the Melon Energy Lockseed into his body, which is then converted into his Sonic Arrow before he slashes the target. This finisher has close range version and long range version. *Sonic Arrow finisher: ** : Zangetsu Shin locks the Melon Energy Lockseed into the Sonic Arrow and fires a volley of arrow shots. In a variation, Zangetsu Shin fires multiple volley from the arrow shots. Like his brother, Mitsuzane in Zangetsu Shin can also exists a slash version of this finisher. Mitsuzane loses the ability to transform into Zangetsu Shin when his Genesis Driver is disabled due to Ryoma activating its kill switch. Appearances: Gaim Episodes 28, 29, 31, 33, 35, 36, 38, 40, 41 - Other= These Arms involve Lockseeds that are normally used by a different New Generation Rider. None of these Arms were assumed on-screen, but can be simulated via the Arms Change toyline. is Zangetsu Shin's lemon-based armored European Knight/Archer form. Accessed through the Lemon Energy Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. While assuming Lemon Energy Arms, Zangetsu Shin dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow. Lemon Energy Arms is normally used by Kamen Rider Duke. - Cherry Energy= Cherry Energy Arms is Zangetsu Shin's cherry-based armored European Viking/Archer form. Accessed through the Cherry Energy Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. While assuming Lemon Energy Arms, Zangetsu Shin dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow. Cherry Energy Arms is normally used by Kamen Rider Sigurd. - Peach Energy= Peach Energy Arms is Zangetsu Shin's peach-based armored Arabian Soldier/Archer form. Accessed through the Peach Energy Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. While assuming Peach Energy Arms, Zangetsu Shin dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow. Peach Energy Arms is normally used by Kamen Rider Marika. - Dragon Energy= Dragon Energy Arms is Zangetsu Shin's pitaya-based (specifically the Pitahaya blanca) armored European Knight/Archer form, which is accessed through the Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed. While assuming Dragon Energy Arms, Zangetsu Shin dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow. Dragon Energy Arms is normally used by Kamen Rider Tyrant. }} - Rider= The are forms based on past Kamen Riders. Inexplicably, the New Generation Riders are capable of using the Legend Rider Lockseeds despite none of them being Class S Energy Lockseeds. All of these forms are exclusive to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. However, some of these forms are also used in the norm by other Armored and New Generation Riders. is a Legend Rider Arms based on Kamen Rider Agito's Ground Form, as well as utilizing the powers of both Storm Form and Flame Form in the same manner as his Trinity Form, which is accessed through the Agito Lockseed. While assuming Agito Arms, Zangetsu Shin dons the and his Arms Weapons are the Storm Halberd and Flame Saber. }} }} - Ryugen Yomi= is Ryugen Yomi's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Ryugen Yomi's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. While the Sengoku Driver that Mitsuzane uses is the same as the original Ryugen, its faceplate becomes red once the Yomotsuheguri Lockseed is inserted into the Driver. However, it still only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Senyo Joint. YOMIFACEPLATE.png|Rider Indicator - Yomotsuheguri= Yomotsuheguri Arms toyline.]] *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 96 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 17.5 t. *'Kicking power': 22.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 35 m. (115 ft.) *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.0 sec. (224 MPH) is an upgraded version of Ryugen's Budou Arms. Accessed through the Yomotsuheguri Lockseed, this form bears a variation of Kiwi Arms' Kiuimen helmet known as the . This form debuts in episode 42. While assuming Yomotsuheguri Arms, Ryugen's under-armor suit changes from green to dark red upon donning the and he is able to wield any of the Over Lord Weapons in addition to his own Budou Ryuhou and Kiwi Gekirin. Compared to Kiwami Arms, Ryugen Yomi actually performs better; hitting harder, moving faster, and jumping higher than the aforementioned form. However, its performance is crippled by the continuous spasming fits caused whenever the Lockseed drains more of the user's life, and even between these fits the user is left continuously staggered and trembling with pain, with the result that even an untransformed Kouta is able to hold off Ryugen Yomi for over a minute simply by evading the majority of Ryugen's attacks. Ryugen Yomi is thus not an especially dangerous opponent despite its overwhelming power, if not for Kouta's desire to keep Mitsuzane from coming to further harm. The Yomotsuheguri Arms Armor does not appear from a Helheim Crack, but instead from a dark cloud. Once the armor attaches, a crimson colored steam will emit instead of the usual fruit juice like liquid. In addition, activating this form changes the Rider Indicator's color from the Ryugen palette to the Ryugen Yomi palette, the only form besides Kiwami Arms to alter the Rider Indicator directly. Similar to Budou Arms, when Ryugen Yomi activates his Sengoku Driver's Squash function, he can execute one of three finishing attacks. * * * : Ryugen Yomi charges Redyue's halberd tip with the Yomotsuheguri Lockseed's energy and jumps before charging and impaling the enemy in fatality. Mitsuzane loses access to this form when Kouta destroys the Yomotsuheguri Lockseed by crushing it with his bare hands. Appearances: Gaim Episodes 42, 43 }} }} Equipment Devices *Transformation devices: **Sengoku Driver - As Ryugen/Ryugen Yomi **Genesis Driver - As Zangetsu Shin (disabled by Professor Ryoma's self-destruct fail-safe) *Lockseeds - Gives access to Ryugen (Yomi)/Zangetsu Shin's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: **Ryugen: ***Budou Ryuhou - Ryugen Budou Arms' personal weapon ***Kiwi Gekirin - Ryugen Kiwi Arms' personal weapons ***Melon Defender - Ryugen Melon Arms' personal weapon ***Banaspear - Ryugen Banana Arms' personal weapon ***Pine Iron - Ryugen Pine Arms' personal weapon ***Trigger Magnum - Ryugen Double Arms' personal weapon ***Faiz Edge - Ryugen Faiz Arms' personal weapon ***Rocket Module - Ryugen Fourze Arms' personal weapon ***Daidaimaru - Temporary weapon loaned to him by Gaim Kiwami Arms against Jam ***Kagematsu - Temporary weapon stolen from a Mecha Kurokage ***Musou Saber - Temporary weapon loaned to him by Gaim Kiwami Arms against Mecha Roidmudes and Mecha Elementary Inves **Ryugen Yomi: ***Budou Ryuhou - One of Ryugen Yomi Yomotsuheguri Arms' personal weapons ***Kiwi Gekirin - One of Ryugen Yomi Yomotsuheguri Arms' personal weapons ***Sheimu (Demushu's sword) - One of Ryugen Yomi Yomotsuheguri Arms' personal weapons (Arms Change only) ***Dau (Redyue's halberd) - One of Ryugen Yomi Yomotsuheguri Arms' personal weapons ***Joeshuimu (Rosyuo's greatsword) - One of Ryugen Yomi Yomotsuheguri Arms' personal weapons (Arms Change only) ***Dimubu (Shinmugurun's axe) - One of Ryugen Yomi Yomotsuheguri Arms' personal weapons **Zangetsu Shin: ***Sonic Arrow - Zangetsu Shin Melon Energy Arms' personal weapon ***Storm Halberd - One of Zangetsu Shin Agito Arms' personal weapons ***Flame Saber - One of Zangetsu Shin Agito Arms' personal weapons Vehicles *Lock Vehicles - Vehicles that unfold from special Lockseeds: **Sakura Hurricane - Borrowed Rider Machine from Gaim **Rose Attacker - Ryugen's Rider Machine Lockseed : Allows the user to transform into Ryugen Arms. The core image depicts Ryugen's Sengoku Driver in Budou Arms while the lid backside image depicts the Budou Lockseed. *Transformation: Ryugen Arms: Bu-dou, Ha-Ha-Ha! **Squash: **Au Lait: **Sparking: RyugenLockseed.png|Ryugen Lockseed (locked & closed) RyugenOpen.png|Ryugen Lockseed (locked & opened) Behind the Scenes Portrayal Mitsuzane Kureshima is portrayed by . He was also a guest star in Episode 10 of . His suit actor is , Yasuhiro Takeuchi (竹内 康博 Takeuchi Yasuhiro). who was previously the suit actor for in and in .Hobby Japan, November 2013 Notes *Mitsuzane is the only Armored Rider with a unique body type, as Gaim's body type is used by Zangetsu, Kurokage, and Knuckle, while Baron's is used by Gridon and Bravo. This also means that only his Sengoku Driver has a unique standby sound that isn't used by anyone else. With the exception of Bravo and Knuckle, as well as the non-summer Movie Armored Riders, all the Riders that share a body type also use the same standby sound. **Ryugen, however, shares a few aesthetics with Marika and Idun. *Despite using the Double Lockseed in the Movie War and announcing Double's catchphrase of "Now, count up your crimes!", Mitsuzane commits numerous questionable acts that tarnishes his honor and loyalty to his friends and causing his own city to fall apart in fear of Inves and using the other Beat Rider Teams as scapegoats in Yggdrasill's overarching plan to initiate Project Ark. On the other hand his use of the Double Lockseed might simply be a reference to his two-faced behavior. **However, like Shotaro's predecessor, he did count up his own sins in the end. *Due to not actually receiving his own Energy Lockseed through conventional means, the Ride Wear associated with the Melon Energy Lockseed is the one made for Takatora. This means that unlike Kaito, whose Lockseed was designed to retain his Ride Wear, Mitsuzane utilizes Zangetsu Shin's Genetic Ride Wear, allowing him to masquerade as the original Zangetsu Shin and still also pose as Ryugen whenever he pleases. *Unlike most Riders in the Gaim series, whom went from being an Anti-Hero/Villain to Hero, Mitsuzane seems to be the complete opposite, as he changes from Hero to Anti-Hero, and later to a Villain Rider then finally back to Hero. *Mitsuzane has the most Rider identities out of any other character in Gaim. **Mitsuzane is also one the few, along with Shotaro Hidari and Philip, Riders who actively uses more than one Rider identity. Others, such as Taiga Nobori and the TheBee users, gave up their first Rider persona for another or Kusaka (and the other 555 Riders) temporarily used other Rider powers from their series. *Ryugen Yomi's side effect is similar to previous Rider powers'/systems' more dangerous side effects, such as the G4 system (without the master unit host) and the Kiva powers (as Kiva is meant to be used to those with Fangire blood in them), with the early versions of the Ixa system in 1980 and the Purple Core Medals also being potentially lethal. *In the final episode of the series, Mitsuzane comments that his Budou Lockseed is the last Lockseed left (barring Kougane's Black Ringo Lockseed). This however leaves Mitsuzane's Kiwi, Blood Orange, and Suika Lockseeds unaccounted for, as well as the Melon Energy Lockseed formally used by Takatora. **This is later proven false during Movie War Full Throttle, as both Mitsuzane's Kiwi Lockseed and Takatora's Melon Energy Lockseed appear, enabling both Kureshima brothers to transform into Ryugen Kiwi Arms and Zangetsu Shin respectively. In addition, his Rose Attacker Lockvehicle also appears. It is unclear whether Mitsuzane genuinely forgot about the existence of the Lockseeds during the events of the finale, or if he simply meant that he was the last Armored Rider on Earth. *An unused model of Ryugen using the Genesis Driver to transform into Melon Energy Arms can be found by browsing through the ROM files of Kamen Rider: Battride War II. **Ryugen is also the only one of the core four Riders of Gaim to not be playable in the Battride War series. *In , "Yomotsu" refers to the , a hag sent by Izanami to kill Izanagi for breaking his promise of not seeing her within Yomi no Kuni. One of the items Izanagi used to stall the hag from killing him as he ran back to the surface was his black headdress, which took the form of grapes. *Ryugen has notably utilized an Arms Weapon from another Arms temporarily on two occasions via acquiring them from another Rider. On both occasions he was in his default Budou Arms. **In the finale, he uses the Daidaimaru which is handed to him by Gaim Kiwami Arms. **In Movie War Full Throttle, he uses a Kagematsu stolen from a Mecha Kurokage. **Also in Movie War Full Throttle, he uses Musou Saber which is handed to him by Gaim Kiwami Arms *Ryugen is the only one of the core four Gaim Riders who only has one Movie-Exclusive Form. (Gaim has Wizard, Ichigo and Drive Arms, Baron has OOO and Ringo Arms, and Zangetsu has Fourze and Watermelon Arms). Legend Rider Lockseeds *The following Legend Rider Lockseeds are styled for Ryugen: **V3 - "Chikara, Waza, Double Typhoon!" **Skyrider - "Sky, Henshin, Sail-ing Jump!" **Super-1 - "Seki, Shin, Sho-rin Ken!" **Kuuga - "Chō Henshin, Ha-Ha-Ha!" **Double - "Cyclone, Joker, Ha-Ha-Ha!" ***Double CycloneJokerXtreme - "Cyclone, Joker, Xtreme!" ***Joker - "Joker, Kirifuda, Sei-ya Ha!" **Meteor - "Hwacha, Ha-Ha-Ha!" **Ryugen - "Bu-dou, Ha-Ha-Ha!" Appearances *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **1-36, 38-47 *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale'' **''Sengoku Movie Battle'' *''Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai'' **''Ressha Sentai ToQger Vs. Kamen Rider Gaim Spring Vacation Combining Special'' *''Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup!'' *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle'' *''Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Zangetsu'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Knuckle'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen http://is2.4chan.org/m/1485501774113.jpg References Category:Gaim Characters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Gaim Riders Category:Rival Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Beat Riders Category:Villains Category:Evil turns good Category:Good turns evil